The new cultivar is the product of chance discovery. The new variety originated as a naturally occurring, whole plant mutation of the unpatented ‘Song of India’ variety of Dracaena reflexa. 
The new variety was first discovered by the inventor, Kanchana Khemakongkanond, a citizen of Thailand, in August of 2006, in a nursery in Bangkok, Thailand. After identifying the new variety as a potentially interesting selection, the inventor continued confidential testing and propagation of ‘KKDR201206’, assessing stability of the unique characteristics of this variety.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘KKDR201206’ by vegetative cuttings was first performed at the same nursery in Bangkok, Thailand during January of 2006. Subsequently at least three generations have been produced from vegetative cuttings, and have shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type.